Vocaloid Goes to Yogya
by Luna Ayame13
Summary: Vocaloid yg menerima liburan selama 1 tahun dari Master, memutuskan pergi liburan ke luar negeri! Bersama para author CAF, mereka memutuskan pergi liburan ke Yogyakarta, Indonesia. Bagaimana liburan mereka disana? Kacau? Mengasyikan? Atau malah membosankan? Penasaran? Silahkan membaca fict. ini!
**AUTHOR NOTE**

ChaliceAninFiku: Halo semua!

Anin: Tanpa basa-basi lanjut aja! Takut nanti A/N-nya penuh!

 **DISCLAIMER= VOCALOID BUKAN PUNYA KAK ANIN! TAPI, PUNYA YAMAHA CORP.**

 **WARNING= GAJE, HUMOR GARING, TERLALU SANTAI** (Reader: Apa hubungannya?!) **, TYPO BERMEKARAN, AUTHOR DAN OC MUNCUL, AUTHOR FIKU13 DAN OC-NYA IKUTAN, AUTHOR KUROSHI CHALICE DAN OCNYA IKUTAN, DEBUT PERTAMA CAF!**

 **_THE CAF PRESENT_**

 **_VOCALOID GOES TO YOGYAKARTA!_**

Di mansion Vocaloid yg damai dan terisi oleh para anggota Vocaloid, author Luna Ayame13, author Kuroshi Chalice, author Fiku13, dan beberapa OC-nya(beberapa OC-Anin, OC Chalice, dan OC Fiku).

Kring! Kring! Kring!

"Ya! Dengan siapa ini?"telepon diangkat oleh Nereid(OC+pelayan Anin)

Master: "Ini dengan Master, saya ingin bertemu dengan Meiko Sakine!"

Nereid: "Sebentar, ya! Master…"

"Sakine-san! Anda dipanggil Master!"teriak Nereid, "Iya! Sabar!"bentak Meiko. "Nih!"ucap Nereid sambil menyerahkan telepon rumahnya, "Makasih!"sahut Meiko dengan jengkel.

(dialog sementara untuk telepon, jangan protes,ya!)

Meiko: "Halo, Master! Ada apa menelepon?"

Master: "Begini Meiko, kamu bilang ke anggota Vocaloid lain. Kita libur selama dua tahun! Oh ya, kamu juga harus ngomong ke tiga author CAF yg sedeng itu!(*Master dilempar Anin, Fiku, dan Chalice ke jurang*)"

Meiko: "Baik Master!"

Master: "Ya sudah. Tolong ya disampaikan!"*telepon ditutup*

(Dialog sudah dihentikan!)

Setelah telepon ditutup, Meiko segera menghampiri ruang keluarga. Soalnya, para anggota Vocaloid lain sedang berada disitu, para author CAF juga ada disana. Yuk kita liat kegiatan mereka!

Anin sedang baca komik sambil makan p*ck*-nya

Kak Chalice rebutan ikan sarden sama Yuna

Fiku gorok ayam(?)

Miku makan neginya

Kaito dilindes RR Rin

Rin ngelindes Kaito pake RR-nya

Len makan pisang 3 karung(?)

Luka menindas Gakupo

Gakupo melamar Luka tapi ditindas sama Luka

IA nonton TV acara INI SELEBRITI(?)

ZetaKirio berantem*biasa*

Alpha digangguin Yukina

Levy makan roti vanillanya dengan damainya

Reito gk tahu ngutak ngatik apaan(Reader: Masa authornya gk tahu! Anin: Lah… gk jelas banget dia ngutak-ngatik apaan…*dilempar reader ke kali ciliwung*)

Sayuka gk jelas ngebelah apa(Reader: Sama juga ini kayak si Reito! Author matanya burem kali ya! Anin: Tahu aja kalo aku gk pake kacamataku, mataku burem… :p Reader: Makanya kacamatanya dipake!*ngelempar Anin ke truk sampah*)

Yukina gangguin Alpha

Yuri main hp(?)

Yukari main bareng Kaiko

Nereid ngelap semua barang di ruang keluarga termasuk RR Rin yg lagi ngelindes Kaito(?)

Nami membersihkan kamar-kamar

Dione bantuin Nereid

Rhea masak untuk makan malam

Zyon jagain Kirio jangan sampe ngebunuh Zeta.

Lyon membantu Rhea.

Kalo ada yg nanya, Kemana Yurika dan Kazuto? Jawabannya, mereka ada tugas dari kepolisian di Palestina. Makanya, mereka menitipkan anak-anaknya dimansionku(Padahal mansionnya para Vocaloid)(Reader: Gk ada yg nanya soal kemana orang tua Alpha, Zeta, dan Levy!)

"Semuanya! Ada berita bagus dari master!"ucap Meiko dengan gembiranya "Berita apa, Meiko-san?"tanya Anin sambil memakan p*ck*-nya, "Kita diliburkan selama dua tahun!"teriak Meiko. "Hore! Libur! Selama dua tahun!"teriak para anggota Vocaloid OOC. Rin segera melindes 10x korbannya adalah Kaito, Len yg gembira segera berteriak 'Hidup Pisang!'dengan gaje sambil mengangkat karung berisi pisang ke langit-langit, Miku yg senang segera memeluk Luka dan Luka membalas memeluk Miku(jangan kira mereka yuri!) dan mereka berteriak 'Libur telah tiba! Hore! Hatiku gembira!', Gakupo yg semangat langsung berteriak 'Hidup Luka-sama! Hidup Luka-sama!'sambil mengangkat katananya tinggi-tinggi, Meiko yg senang segera memeluk Nereid dan Nereid cuman bisa pasrah, IA yg sedang menonton tetap focus menonton acara gaje yang bernama 'INI SELEBRITI' sambil berteriak 'Hidup selebriti! Hidup selebriti!', Kaiko yg sedang bermain dengan Yukina cuman sweatdrop melihat semua berteriak gaje(- author CAF dan OCnya)

"Anin… tumben para anggota Vocaloid pada OOC… Biasanya…-"ucap Fiku sambil menengok kearah Anin, sedangkan Anin malah ngerekam adegan para anggota Vocaloid(-Kaiko)"Anin! Lu malah ngerekam adegan Vocaloid pada OOC!,""Gomen! Habis jarang aku ngeliat mereka OOC. Jadi, kuabadikan deh! :p"ucap Anin dan Fiku cuman menghela napas pasrah. Kalo Kak Chalice, masih rebutan ikan sarden sama Yuna*terlihat adegan Kak Chalice rebutan ikan sarden dengan Yuna*

"Jadi, kita libur, mau jalan-jalan kemana?"tanya Alpha sambil membuka bukunya, Yukina sudah tidak mengganggu Alpha lagi. Karena, Alpha cuman diem. "Benar juga, ya! Kita mau jalan-jalan kemana… untuk menghabiskan liburan kita…"ucap Miku, Rin "Ke Prancis!"LukaGakupo "Keliling Jepang!"Len "Ke London!"Meiko "Ke Singapura!"LevyZeta "Ke New York!"YunaReitoYukinaYuri "Ke Gurun Gobi(?)", Anin yang mendengar berbagai solusi liburan hanya mencatatnya… "Bagaimana kalau kita ke Yogya…?"ucap IA yg menonton TV yang menayangkan kebudayaan Yogya, rupanya IA ingin mencoba ke Indonesia tapi bukan ke Jakarta. "Ok! Aku setuju dengan IA! Aku juga ingin ke Yogya! Sudah lama aku tidak kesana!"teriak Anin dengan penuh semangat, "Kami juga setuju!"ucap semuanya.

"Nah! Karena kita sudah tahu kita mau pergi ke Yogya, kita bagi-bagi tugas, ya!"ucap Meiko yg menyeret Nereid…(Gk ada pairing Meiko sama Nereid kok… tenang aja!) "Okey!"ucap semuanya(-Meiko dan Nereid) "Baiklah! Aku dan Luka menyiapkan tiket pesawatnya, Miku dan Kaito menyiapkan peralatan perginya, Rin dan Len menyiapkan koper yang akan dibawa, Gakupo dan Nereid membersihkan mansion selama kita melakukan tugas, Kaiko dan Yuna menjaga Yukina dan Yukari selama disana, Reito dan Yuri membeli makanan dan minuman untuk kita di pesawat. Karena kalo kita membeli di pesawat mahal!, Dione, Nami, dan Rhea jagain Alpha, Zeta,dan Levy selama kita disana, Zyon dan Lyon jagain Sayuka dan Kirio jangan sampai disana, mereka malah makan orang. Anin cek pariwisata yg ada disana!, Fiku cek hotel yg mau kemana aja deket!, Chalice cek ada makanan apa aja disana!"perintah Meiko kayak jendral yg menyiapkan perang.*ditimpuk pake botol sake 10 kg*

"Baik!/Okey!'' ucap semuanya serempak lalu melaksanakan tugas yg diberi Meiko. Yuri dan Reito pergi ke supermarket terdekat, Nereid dan Gakupo langsung membersihkan mansion sampai kinclong, Rin dan Len segera menyiapkan koper dan tas belanja (karana di Jogja tidak ada plastik), Miku dan Kaito menyiapkan peralatan perginya, Meiko dan Luka pergi ke agent pesawat, Anin, Fiku, dan Kak Chalice membuka laptop untuk mencari tempat pariwisata, mencari hotel yang mau kemana aja deket, dan mencari makanan tradisional di Jogja, Kaiko, Yuna, Dione, Nami, Rhea, Zyon, dan Lyon menjaga Yukina, Yukari, Alpha, Zeta, Levy, Sayuka, dan Kirio.

*Skip time sampai maghrib*

"Semuanya! Aku mendapat tiket ke Jogja untuk 27 orang! Pesawatnya G*r*d* A*r"seru Luka, "Daftar pariwisata yg mau kita kunjungi Candi Prambanan, Pasar Brengarjo, Pantai Indrayanti, Pantai Parangtritis, Gunung Merapi, Taman Pintar, Candi Boko, Candi Mendut, Salak Pondoh, Keraton, Museum Kereta Kencana, Jamukerkop, Pakualaman, Museum Gunung Merapi, Kota Gede, Imogiri, Alun-alun Selatan, Alun-alun Utara, Jalan Malioboro."ucap Anindya panjang x lebar x tinggi sama dengan volume balok "Hotel yg mau kemana aja deket ada di Jln. Malioboro"ucap Fiku singkat "Makanan tradisional disana ada wedang ronde dan gudeg!"seru Kak Chalice.

"Baiklah! Terima kasih Anin, Fiku, dan Chalice! Kita berangkat pada tanggal XX bulan HH! Tinggal seminggu lagi kita akan ke Jogja! Siapkan pakaian dan kebutuhan kalian!"perintah Luka, "Baik!/Baik, Luka-sama"seru semuanya kompak dan Gakupo mendapat lemparan tuna deluxe yg mendarat tepat di mukanya dari Luka. Semua(-Kaito, Len, dan Gakupo) pergi menuju kamar masing-masing untuk menyiapkan baju yg akan dipakai ke Jogja minggu depan, sedangkan Len dan Kaito menggotong Gakupo ke kamar Gakupo dengan cara Len mengangkat kepala Gakupo dan Kaito mengangkat kakinya.

*Skip time sampai minggu depan*

Di pagi dini hari, terlihat seorang anak perempuan dan seorang gadis berambut pirang platina, yg satu sepinggang dan yg satu lagi sepanjang lutut. Mereka sama-sama memegang toa, yg satu berwarna hitam (Anin: Eh! Toa gue diembat!*langsung dibekep para reader*) dan yg satu lagi berwarna putih. Lalu, mereka berteriak… "BANGUN! SUDAH PAGI! NANTI KITA GK BISA PERGI!". Bagai gempa bumi yg melanda Yogyakarta pada tahun 2006, yg mengakibatkan rumah nenek saya(?) retak! Segera semuanya bangun dengan rasa kaget yg WUAW BANGET! Sampai, Nami meluk Zyon karna kaget dan takut (takut kalo ngeliat boneka setan teriak pake toa(?)). Ternyata, yg teriak pake toa si Levy sama IA (udah gk sabar soalnya). Semuanya(-IA dan Levy) cuman bisa sweatdrop ngeliat mereka nyengir dangan watados-nya!

"IA… Levy… kalian ini… bikin orang jantungan aja…"ucap Alpha yg tenang aja, walau tadi dia hampir mengeluarkan longgun-nya(?). "Terima kasih! Telah membangunkan kami dengan tidak elit-nya!"bentak Len yg kepalanya benjol gara-gara jatuh dikasur, "Sudah! Sudah! Lebih baik kita bersiap-siap! 5 jam lagi, kita akan berangkat!"ucap Meiko dengan tenang, walaupun pengen ngelempar botol sake ke Levy. "Hm!"ucap semuanya(-Meiko)

*Skip time sampai di Yogya*

"Selamat datang di Yogyakarta! Saya tuan putri Keraton Yogyakarta… Nama saya Anindya Wijayanti…"sambut sang tuan putri Jayanti. "Salam kenal Anindya!"seru seluruh anggota Vocaloid, "Tidak usah memanggil saya Anindya! Panggil saja saya Jayanti!"ucap Jayanti dengan lembut. Jayanti lalu menengok ke arah kiri, dan tepat seperti dugaan Jayanti. Di arah kiri, ada Nereid. "Nereid… kau tidak kangen denganku?"ucap Jayanti sambil memeluk Nereid, "Eto… maaf Jayanti! Tadi aku sibuk mengambil barang sebentar…"seru Nereid sambil blushing "Cie… pacaran… Jangan lupain kita, ya!"seru Anindya kepada dua insane tersebut..

"Anin…"sebuah suara agak berat memanggil Anindya, segera saja Anindya menoleh kebelakang. Terlihat seorang laki-laki yang di bagian lehernya terdapat dua kabel keluar (bukan Frankenstein!) "Ancore! Kabelmu keluar lagi, ya?"seru Anindya kepada laki-laki yg bernama Ancore. "Iya nih! Softwarenya juga agak rusak sih…"lapor(?) Ancore, "Ya udah! Nanti aku benerin tubuhmu!"ucap Anindya dengan santainya, walaupun risih juga diliatin para Vocaloid dan dua author yg cengo melihat Ancore, yg ternyata robot. "Ah! Maaf kan aku! Namaku Ancore! Kalian pada kaget, ya! Kalau tubuhku robot… Sebenarnya, aku arwah yg meminta tubuh kepada Anin… Soalnya, kami ada hubungan darah!"ucap Ancore tanpa dosa sambil nyengir, dan mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Anin dan Jayanti. Sementara itu, para Vocaloid dan 2 author CAF tambah cengo lagi, malah ada yg sweatdrop segala…

"Baiklah! Kalian pasti capek! Mari kami antar kalian ke hotel!"seru Jayanti, "Baik!"sambut semuanya(-Jayanti dan Ancore)

*skip sampai hotel*

"Nah! Kita telah sampai di hotel!"ucap Ancore, "Kami pamit dulu, ya!"pamit Jayanti. "Iya!"ucap semua(-Jayanti, Ancore, dan Anin) "Aku akan pergi ke rumah eyangku dulu untuk membetulkan Ancore!"pamit Anin, "Sampai jumpa besok!"seru Anin, Ancore, dan Jayanti. "Nah! Kita rapikan baju dan tidur! Besok kita akan mengelilingi Daerah Istimewa Yogyakarta ini!"perintah Jendral Meiko*ditimpuk 40 botol sake* "Baik!"seru semuanya(-Meiko), lalu semuanya bubar menuju kamar hotel masing-masing.

 **_BERSAMBUNG_**

Anin: Wew! Wordnya sudah 1.572! Banyak banget!

Fiku: Kira-kira mereka akan kemana, ya? Tujuan wisata pertama mereka?

Chalice: Kan mereka mau ke-*dibekep Anin dan Fiku*

Anin: Kak Chalice! Jangan bocorin! Kan masih rahasia!*masih bekep Chalice*

Fiku: Para readers penasaran? Tunggu chap berikutnya, ya!*masih bekep Chalice*

Chalice: **MIND TO REVIEW, MINNA?** *berhasil keluar dari bekapan Anin dan Fiku*


End file.
